The Evil Within
by colabear
Summary: What if Akane changed into a cold-hearted, selfish person?
1. Default Chapter

The Evil Within  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, not making any money from this.   
* * thoughts  
" " speech  
************  
A lone figure sat in a darken cave, the only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing it made. He stood up and slowly walked to the middle of the cave. He looked into a glass pyramid. "Soon....soon you will join me and nothing will stop us" his raspy voice much too loud for the cave."It'll be time to set you free, my new pet.....hahahaha" laughed the figure as the pyramid glowed, Akane's sleeping figure flashing on the panel.  
****************  
The whole Tendo household was standing in Akane's room. After hearing her scream they all got out of bed and ran to her room, only to find her drenched in sweat and gasping for air. *Just a dream* she kept whispering to herself. "Akane, are you alright?" Akane opened her eyes to find herself staring at her older sister. The concern in her voice snapped her out of the memory of the nightmare. "I'm fine Kasumi, it was just a nightmare" she answered. "Even when I'm asleep you make me suffer, tomboy!" Ranma said failing to notice the red battle aura that was flowing from Akane. "WELL EXCUSE ME FROM MAKING YOU SUFFER!!!!". Soon enough Ranma was thrown out the window to land perfectly in the pond. Ranma stood up her clothes soaked to the bone. "Stupid tomboy! Why do I put up with you?!" she whispered as she squeezed the water out of her clothes. She opened the sliding door and went to her room grabbing some dry clothes. After changing back into a guy Ranma went back to his room and laid down on the futon. He put his arms behind his head and thought why he ran so quickly to Akane's room when he heard her scream. *Is not like I care for that clumsy tomboy*, and with that thought he turned over and fell asleep.  
  
****************  
The smell of Kasumi's cooking flowed through the house reaching inside Akane's room. Akane was sitting at her desk reading a book, she inhaled deeply and decided to get up and get ready for school. Stretching out her stiff muscles she walked in the bathroom and locked the door. She gasped at her reflection *why am I so pale?Hmmm... Probably because I didn't get any sleep*. She got into the furo and let her muscles relax, she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. Her thoughts were disrrupted by the sound Ranma and his father practicing outside by the pond.  
"Breakfast is ready" Akane rushed out and changed into her uniform. She came down the stairs and sat at her usual place and waited until breakfast was served.   
"Sheesh! Akane you look like a walking zombie". Ranma said as he walked in through the patio door.   
"Shut up Ranma! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Akane was not in the mood to deal with his insults, so she decided to ignore him for the rest of the day. The family ate their breakfast quietly and the three students left to go to school. Akane walked quietly thinking about what that dream meant. * It felt so real, the horror on Kasumi's face scared me to death* Akane sighed. The teacher took role and was soon passing out the exam they took last week, she was sure she did well, since she studied all day for the exam. The teacher placed the exam on her desk and gave a disappointing look towards Akane. She got worried and quickly looked at it. * A 65! How in the world?! I studied hard for this exam, I guess I was too worried that day* she sighed and reached into her school bag. * Where's my notebook I was sure I put it in there* she shuffled through all her papers and books, but without success. She decided to stop looking and just pulled out some paper. The class continued on, Akane looked back and saw Ranma sleeping. *That baka just sleeps all day......humph!*. The bell rang for the next class she sat in her usual seat, Ranma next to her, she turned to him "Hey, Ranma you should pay attention in class, what did you get on the last test?"  
"I got a 90, how about you Akane?"  
"Umm....I forgot." She sat forward quickly, avoiding his questioning look. *That's impossible, I studied all day and he just got into a fight with Ryoga* She put a trembling hand on her temple and rubbed it slowly. *All this stress is giving me a major headache*. Ever so slowly time went by, Akane just stared at the clock willing it to be lunch time soon. Her headache had grown into a complete monster and everything was bothering her. The bell rang way to loudly for her comfort and she walked slowly outside. Ranma noticed that his uncute fiancee was not her usual self and decided to see what was wrong with her. He saw her sit against the tree and lean her head back breathing deeply.   
"Yo! Akane, what's wrong?"  
"I just have a headache Ranma. Noth-"  
"Nihao! Airen come eat with Shampoo not kitchen destroyer. I make too good ramen for you Ranma!"  
"NO WAY! Ranchan is going to eat with me!" the okonomiyaki chef stood prepared to give the Amazon a beating.   
Akane sighed, getting annoyed at all the noise they were making, got up slowly and walked towards the gate, her hand slowly rubbing her temple. No matter what she tried she couldn't get the pounding headache to go away. She thought she heard Ranma call after her, but she ignored it consumed in the pain. She reached the dojo's gate her eyes watering, her breathing shallow.   
Ranma tried to get away from that spot as his other two fiances argued with each other when he noticed that Akane had left without saying a word. She was acting way too strange and his instincts were telling him something was horribly wrong. He asked a student if they saw where she went and they told she left school. "Akane! Wait up!" he yelled as he ran after her. He saw her walk past the gates and time slowed down as he felt his heart drop when Akane collapsed.  
***************************  
A/N: Alright! Colabear here, just throwing out this new story see where it goes. I'm not sure what to do with "A new friend" so kind of put the story on a break and started this one. Read and review please! No flames, constructive criticism. I'm a nursing major not an english major, if you couldn't tell. ^_^! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
*****************  
"AKANE!" Ranma stood motionless for a few seconds and before he realized it he was by Akane's still form.  
"OH MY!" Kasumi quickly walked to her youngest sister, she took her pulse and was relieved that it was normal. "What happened Ranma?" she looked at the teenage boy. He gave her no answer as he kneeled by Akane, his face full of worry and pain, he completely shut out the world. Kasumi shook his shoulder and calmly told him to take Akane to Dr. Tofu's office. He nodded, picked up Akane and ran to the doctor's office.   
Kasumi stood up and walked into the house to tell her father what happened. She hoped he wouldn't cry for so long. She shut the door and slowly walked to the porch. She sighed worried about her sister and for some reason she felt a twinge of dread. Kasumi couldn't put her finger on it but the feeling was awful. She shook her head, justifying the feeling to worry. Kasumi straightened her apron and placed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The only way to calm her father was to stay in control and be strong. *Here I go*. She sighed and opened the sliding door.   
"Father?"  
"Kasumi dear, what do you need?"   
*****************************  
Akane stood in the dark, feeling rather numb. "Where am I? Am I dreaming?" she whispered softly. Taking precautious steps she moved forward, fog lightly flowing through her ankles. She noticed the entrance of a cave and stepped carefully inside, her shoes making light tapping sounds that echoed off the cavern walls. "Hello? Anyone here?" she walked deeper into the cave and noticed a figure standing in a clearing. "Excuse me? I was wondering if you knew what's going on?" her voice sounded way too loud. The figure turned to her, his black eyes shining against his pale face. Akane gasped, not being used to looking at eyes that were so dark.  
"I'm sorry I startled you. I've been waiting for you." He reached out and lightly touched her arm. Akane felt the cold seep into her body, she quickly snatched her arm away. "Listen pervert! I don't know where I am and I would like you to tell how to get the hell out of here!"  
The figured chuckled, "Aaah, I love the fire and bravery you have Akane. That's why I chose you."  
"What are you talking about?" she made sure to stand a few feet away from him, keeping her guard up.  
"Tell me Akane, are you happy?" he came closer to her, his dark hood covering his eyes,  
"Of course I'm happy" she stepped back slowly, not liking where this conversation was going.  
"Come on Akane, don't lie to yourself. Your family is very supportive, aren't they? And that fiancee of yours, a real gentleman, isn't he? Always making you feel better" his deep voice dripped of sarcasm.  
"I don't think my life is any of your damn business."   
"Oh, but it is my sweet child, you see I chose you to join me."  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but no thanks. Find another person to 'join you'. I'm getting out of here!" She turned quickly and walked away briskly.  
The figure opened his hand towards the wall of the cave, smoke swirled around until an image shone through.  
"Daddy! Can you teach me some katas?" the voice of a little girl echoed through the cavern. Akane stopped in mid-step, she looked over her shoulder to find an image of her younger self in the living room of her house wearing a gi. Her brown eyes, big and hopeful as she looked up at her father sitting by the shogi board.   
"Not now Akane"   
"Aaww, why not daddy? I need to practice to get better"  
"Nothing is ever going to get better" he closed his eyes as tears flowed down his face.  
"Daddy, I didn't mean to make you cry" the little girl looked so guilty.  
"Just leave Akane"  
The scene changed showing a ten year old Akane in the kitchen. Her arms holding a large bowl, the contents over flowing and spilling on the floor.  
"Akane! What are you doing?" Kasumi walked in, wearing her school uniform.  
"Hi Sis! I was just going to help you by making dessert"  
Kasumi sighed and shook her head. "Just give me the bowl, I think you've done enough"  
"But I was just-"  
"Akane please, go on upstairs. I'll clean up this mess"  
Akane put the bowl on top of the counter and with tears filling her eyes she walked quietly upstairs.  
Akane stood in the cave, old emotions that were shut out coming back to her. She wiped her eyes and didn't want to see anymore, but she was riveted to the smoke screen as a new scene occured.  
"NABIKI! You can't take and sell pictures of me!" A fifteen year old Akane stood in front of her sister fuming.  
Nabiki sighed and turned the page on her manga.  
"What are you talking about Akane?"  
"THIS!" throwing down the pictures, Akane glared at her.  
"OH! These things. What's the big deal?"   
"It's humiliating!"  
"Well, I think you should get over it, because we need the money and I'm not stopping. I think we are done here" Nabiki turned back to her manga.  
"Hmmm.....caring family, aren't they?" The figure stood behind Akane. She couldn't move, she was so angry and hurt. Why did her family do that? She was just trying to be good and they shot her down.   
"Built like a brick, thighs are too thick!" her head whipped to the scene of Ranma a smirk forming on his face.  
"Tomboy!"  
Scenes of Ranma insulting her kept playing on the screen.  
"STOP! Don't show me anymore" hot tears ran down her face, her fists at her side, trembling from pain and anger.  
"Now, are you happy Akane?" the figure leaned closer, his breath right next to her ear.  
"I-I....I don't know" she whispered softly.  
"I can help you stop the pain. Join me, leave those people. Who cares about them? They didn't care about you, why should you care about them"  
"They are my family"  
"Oh yes, but look what they did to you" He walked around and faced her, "What do you say? Do you want to join me?"  
**************************  
I'm bad I know....hee, hee. This chapter took me awhile, but I hope it was worth it. I had some questions in the reviews, yes Akane is selfish, but so is everyone else in the manga, except for Kasumi. As for her helping people out you just have to wait and see. This story is alternate universe, so it will have OOC moments. Last but not least, I would like to thank all of you who read and reviewed. It means a lot and helps me take another perspective on the fic. So keep reviewing and please constructive criticism. Until next time!  
-Colabear ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Waaaaah!! My poor baby, she's going to die!" Kasumi sat next to her father, getting extremely annoyed by his actions. His wailings have not subsided for the past ten minutes and Genma was still sitting by the Shogi board calculating his move. It was enough to make Kasumi lash out and hit both of them. Instead she breathed in deeply placed a calming smile on her face and said "Father please, let's go to the clinic to see how Akane is doing, I'm sure she's fine"  
"You-you're right Kasumi, we should go" The Tendo patriarch got up and shakily ran a hand through his hair. He knew he was a failure as a husband, letting his wife pass away, he still held that guilt and he was terrified of anything that could harm his daughters. He became secluded in his feelings, afraid that he would make a mistake in their lives.   
"Come on, Saotome. Let's go and see-"  
"See what?" Nabiki walked into the living room she noticed the puddle of water where her father sat and knew something was wrong. A pang of fear went through her mind, but she quickly pushed it away keeping her calm demeanor.   
"Nabiki, Akane fainted when she walked into the yard. Ranma took her to the clinic and we are going to see her" Kasumi walked towards the door putting her shoes on, as the two men followed her.  
"Okay, I'll just stay here"   
"You are going with us Nabiki"   
"Why? Akane is obviously not dying, she probably was too stressed."  
Kasumi steeled herself as she saw that cold look in her sister's eyes. She knew she did this to cover up her feelings, but she couldn't go on like this forever.  
"She is our sister and we are going!" She gave Nabiki her shoes.  
Nabiki looked at her sister and roughly put her shoes on and walked out of the house not bothering to wait for them. Kasumi sighed and followed.  
*********************  
Ranma sat in the waiting room, trying hard not to burst into the room Akane was in and demanding to know what was wrong. He ran as fast as he could to the clinic, Dr. Tofu took her and he went into the room. He hated to admit it, he was scared. And why would he be scared and worried, is not like he cared for her. No, he didn't care for her, not that way, but all those times she risked her life for his benefit and helped him out through some tough times, he couldn't help but smile and feel a warm rush in his heart, he shook his head stopping his mind to go down that road. He picked up his head, looked towards the door and saw the rest of the Tendo household walk in. He was thankful for the distraction.   
"Where is she?" Soun yelled.  
At that point the doctor came out and struggled to keep control of himself when he saw Kasumi looking at him with worried eyes. He quickly averted his eyes and focused on Mr. Tendo.  
"She is alright, she was just mentally exhausted. I think it all caught up to her. She is going to wake up at any moment, so you can go right in and see her"  
"Thank you doctor" Kasumi said while walking past him.  
Nabiki saw no need to be there and walked out unnoticed. She was getting tired of all the madness and couldn't wait to graduate. She wanted to live on her own and not be held down by her family. She walked silently home refusing to accept the guilt that was trying to crawl inside her heart. She promised herself not to get close to anybody after her mother died, in her mind it was the ultimate betrayal, for her mother to leave her alone. A tear made its way down her cheek and she made no montion to wipe it away.  
**********************  
"What do you say? Do you want to join me?"  
Akane stood in that dark cave, her body trembling from anger and pain.  
She looked at the figure "Yes, I'll join you" her voice barely a whisper but the strenght of her tone made the figure smile.  
"Excellent! Akane I promise you that all of this pain will be gone. These people that call themselves your family, you will leave them all behind, and be with someone who truly appreciates you. But before you are completely in, you have to train"  
Akane frowned slightly, "Train?"  
"Yes, you must be at your strongest level before you can join me. I will train you every morning. You must not tell anybody anything about this, you don't want anyone to stop you from getting your full potential"  
"No, no one will stop me from doing this"  
The figure's smile grew bigger, "Good, now hold your arm out" Akane lifted her right arm and the figure placed his hand above her wrist. Black smoke circled her wrist until a black band appeared.  
"No one will see this but you. When you are ready, another band will be put on the other wrist, joining us forever"  
She looked at her wrist in wonder, and for a minute felt regret. The figured sensed this and acted immediately.  
"Forget about them, why do you care for someone who doesn't care for you? Why do you help them when they don't appreciate it? I'll never do that to you"  
Akane looked at the figure and asked "What should I call you?"  
"For now call me Sensei. It is time to wake up my dear Akane"  
"Yes Sensei" Akane bowed down and saw a bright light start filling the cave.   
***************  
Akane blinked her eyes, the light too bright for her comfort. She sat up and looked around the room. Kasumi saw her sister open her eyes, relief flooding through her heart. She walked up to her sister's side taking a hold of her hand "Oh Akane! I'm so glad you are alright, we were all so worried"  
Akane looked around and saw that Nabiki was missing, this just confirmed what her Sensei said. She looked at her older sister and what Kasumi saw startled her for a second. Kasumi thought she saw hatred pass through her sister's eyes.  
"Thank you Kasumi, but I'm ok" she looked at her sister with the best innocent expression she could do.   
Kasumi sighed in relief and convinced herself she was just imagining things, but a nagging feeling was telling her otherwise.  
Akane looked down and saw the black band, a grin began to form. Ranma didn't miss the grin he saw on his fiancee's face and he felt that something was definetly wrong.  
********************************  
YAY!! Whoo! Thank you all for reviewing, but mostly for reading it! I should have the next chapter up next week, it's finals week and I should be studying ^_-! Again thank you for your reviews!   
-Colabear 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A.N- I'm sooooo sorry!!! I know I haven't updated in months, but I have a good reason! I was so busy in nursing school that I didn't have time to write, I even wrote some of it out in my notebook for class...hehe. I'll like to thank Shadow Knight for yelling at me to get my butt in gear. Here's chapter four, I hope you enjoy it!  
*****************  
Ranma squeezed his hair letting the water drip onto the dojo floor, sat down next to the kettle and thought about the day's event. Ever since Akane came home from the clinic she was acting strange. Today she didn't even get mad at him, in fact it was like she ignored him and everyone else.   
*What the hell is wrong with that tomboy?* he ran his hands through his hair, a frustrated sigh escaped his lips.   
There was something different about Akane. The good doctor had sent her home to get rest, saying that she passed out due to all the stress. The family was relieved and everyone went back home.   
*There is just soemthing odd about the way she looks at all of us. Why can't I put my finger on it?!?!* He punched the wall of the dojo   
*And why am I getting all worked up about this?!? It's not like I care about that macho chick.*   
But deep within he knew that he cared. He walked out of the dojo and sat with the rest of the family waiting for dinner to served. Kasumi was in the kitchen putting the final touches on the food and the only person missing was Akane.   
"Ranma, can you ask Akane to come down please?" Kasumi stood at the kitchen doorway drying her hands on a towel.  
"Sure thing" Ranma got up and ran upstairs, the sooner he got Akane the sooner he'll eat.  
He knocked on her door and waited for a response.  
"Come in!"  
"Hey Akane, Kasumi wants you to come down for dinner"  
"Thank you Ranma, I'll be there in a sec"   
She turned to look at him and all of the sudden he felt a cold chill run down his spine. In fact he noticed that the room got colder when he stepped in.   
"Uh, Um.. I'll go down and tell her"   
He walked out of the room and rubbed his arms for some warmth. He had to get those vents checked, that's it! That's why the room was so cold.  
  
**********************  
Akane was mad! How there they interrupt her! She was talking with her Sensei and they had the nerve to disturb her. She sighed *Now I have to eat with those people* She got up from her chair and looked at the dark band around her wrist. Soon she'll be in training and then she'll finally be together with her Sensei, the only person that actually cares for her. She walked down the stairs in no hurry and sat next to Ranma. She didn't even ackowledge the people sitting with her.   
"Oh my! Akane did you get the dessert?"   
"Nope" Akane didn't look up.  
"Did you forget?" Kasumi was getting a bit annoyed.  
"No, I didn't feel like getting it"  
"I counted on you to get it Akane, I can't believe you forgot!"  
"WELL BELIEVE IT!! I'm sick of people depending on me! Why didn't you get Nabiki to get it, she doesn't do a damn thing around here!" Akane was fuming.  
"Now wait a minute I do stuff around here!"  
"Shut up Nabiki!"  
"Akane! That's enough! Don't talk to your sisters that way!" Soun stood facing his daughter.  
Akane snorted and looked him in the eye, the whole hose went silent.   
"Finally pulling rank dad, well here's a newsflash, you're too late. You had no control in the first place. And I'm out of here! And don't you dare send you little slave Ranma to follow me. I'm so sick of you people."  
She turned around and walked out of the door. The Tendos and Saotomes sat watching her leave. Ranma stood and was ready to follow her.  
"No Ranma, leave her alone, she'll come back" Soun whispered so softly it could hardly be heard.  
Ranma stared at the doorway his fiancee walked out of *What's happening to you Akane?*  
  
***********************  
AN- Alright! Short but at least I'm still alive. Don't know how next chapter is going to go, but I'll figure it out. Thank you all for your comments! Shadow Knight, again I thank you. Until next time, bye! 


End file.
